I want you
by MoodyDisorder
Summary: Il est temps de parler de ces chers Alexander Hamilton et John Laurens, et de leur relation plus que fusionnelle.


ALORS.

Comment vous expliquer qu'au lieu d'avancer dans mes gros projets j'ai décidé d'écrire un texte sur Alexander Hamilton et John Laurens ? Comment vous décrire ce fulgurant instant d'inspiration au beau milieu de la nuit ? Aurais-je une fois de plus, bien trop écouté ma playlist Hamilton en boucle ? Sûrement.

Mais bref. Ce texte se base sur les personnages historiques (et leurs FANTASTIQUES lettres enflammées) et sur ceux de la comédie musicale _Hamilton : a musical_ créée par Lin-Manuel Miranda.

Des bisous, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Aux premiers abords, Alexander Hamilton et John Laurens paraissaient être deux hommes matures, n'agissant jamais sur un coup de tête et préférant le calme des soirées en famille aux fêtes où l'alcool coulait à ne pouvait imaginer les deux courants dans les rues, soûls et la chemise à moitié ouverte, se volant un baiser de temps à autre.

Personne ne pouvait ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la pensée que ces braves hommes ne soient qu'en vérité deux amants profitant de la vie et de leur passion, tels deux adolescents découvrant l'amour.

Ils étaient indéniablement ridicules, à jouer ainsi comme des enfants. Mais leur relation était si belle qu'on ne pouvait que les regarder avec un sourire attendri.

À ce moment même, John avait perdu son compagnon de vue. Il se savait non-loin de sa demeure, mais la nuit noire l'empêchait de voir nettement ce qui l'entourait.

« Alexander... Where are you ?! Come here, it's not funny ! »

Seul un rire moqueur à sa droite lui répondit. John bougonna puis s'avança vers le bruit avec un sourire en coin, pensant qu'il allait surprendre son amant. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu d'être agrippé par une poigne ferme et entraîné dans une maison inconnue.

John n'eut pas le temps de paniquer, une bougie fut allumée, éclairant l'endroit où il se trouvait -sa propre demeure- et également un Alexander bien éméché se tenant debout à quelques mètres de lui.

Il était beau. Si beau. Sa peau était luisante de sueur et couverte de fines cicatrices. Ses cheveux ébènes étaient emmêlés, à peine retenue par un lien de cuir. Un sourire animal étirait ses lèvres, ses pupilles dilatées brillaient de malice.

Un vrai prédateur, voilà ce qu'était Alexander Hamilton. Son prédateur. Celui qu'il avait appris à apprivoiser, qu'il avait aimé comme allié, ami et désormais comme amant.

« John. »

Il sortit de ses pensées. Alexander était maintenant proche, très proche de lui, et s'amusait à frôler ses lèvres du bout des siennes.

« Yes ? » murmura-t-il après un certain temps.

« -Stop thinking.

-I was thinking about you. »

Alexander eut un rire à la fois moqueur et touché par les mots de John. Ce dernier répondit par une moue boudeuse.

« You ruin this romantic moment... »

Alexander rit une nouvelle fois et tenta de l'embrasser, mais sa tentative échoua lamentablement. John avait tourné la tête au dernier moment, exposant sa gorge pâle à son prédateur tant aimé. Alexander embrassa immédiatement cette peau ainsi offerte, espérant faire céder John sous ses baisers.

« You're a child Alexander Hamilton... » Soupira John.

«You love me like that. »

John eut un petit rire doux qui fit sourire Alexander.

« Yes, I love you, you stupid seducer. »

John l'attira dans un baiser passionné, saisissant les pans de sa chemise pour se coller à lui. Alexander répondit avec fougue, passant ses mains dans son dos, caressant sa divine chute de reins, effleurant ces fesses qu'il aimait tant, puis agrippant ses cuisses pour le soulever et l'asseoir sur la table présente dans la pièce.

John en profita pour nouer ses jambes fines autour de son bassin, tandis que son amant s'amusait à laisser quelques suçons sur la peau fine de son cou.

« -Don't do this, everyone will notice it...

-Then everyone will know that you're mine. » Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille. « And that only me can touch you. »

John ne put retenir le gémissement traître qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il détestait Alexander quand il prenait ce ton de voix. Il le détestait car il connaissait l'effet dévastateur que cela avait sur lui.

« -You're too possessive...

-It doesn't seem to displease you. »

Il rougit lorsqu'Alexander pressèrent volontairement leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre.

« -Alex...

-Yes honey ?

-Don't call me like that, this is ridiculous ! You always ruin everything... »

John fit la moue et se cacha dans le cou de son amant, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Sorry... What did you want to say ? »

John le serra un peu plus contre lui et dans un gémissement étouffé, murmura cette phrase qui fit chavirer Alexander.

« I want you... »


End file.
